


Tongue in Cheek

by fluffyxcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dominance, Face-Fucking, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eunhae is otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyxcloud/pseuds/fluffyxcloud
Summary: Donghae needs his fix and Hyukjae's sudden strike of lyrical inspiration isn't going to stand in the way of his mouth's goals.





	Tongue in Cheek

 

 

  


Hyukjae doesn’t like distractions and he _really_ doesn’t like other things tempting him while he’s trying to compose, thank you very much. In fact, he’d like it if you didn’t breathe in the same room. Better yet, please vacate the premises—artist at work. It’s a delicate process, one that can’t be toyed with. Hyukjae takes his song writing very seriously, going as far as making Ryeowook cry once. And yet, knowing these things, Donghae still persists in bothering him.  

It’s almost a death wish, Hyukjae thinks. It’s almost a kind of masochistic desire to be punished and maimed for disturbing his genius. What else can it be? Donghae can’t be that stupid, can he?

…hmmm…

Regardless, Hyukjae is two steps away from throwing his pencil into the pretty brunette’s eyeball and watching him cry in a bloody mess from the floor. Not that he’s actually considering it. Not at all.

Not at all.

His eye twitches. Donghae is nonchalantly flipping through Hyukjae’s manga collection. Hyukjae is sitting on his bed, legs crossed and pencil tapping irritably on the pad of paper. Seriously, Donghae? Seriously? It’s not like when he says “I’m going to my room to compose, leave me alone” he means “please enter and make yourself at home. It’s not like you know I absolutely loathe people who get in the way of my writing process. In fact, it helps me make very critical decisions when you chew, walk, breathe, and think loudly. I love it.”

Grimace.

Donghae laughs loudly as he peruses the foibles of Monkey D. Luffy and Hyukjae’s lips purse. Why the hell had the other followed him when he’d practically demanded solitude? “Donghae,” he says patiently through clenched teeth. “Why don’t you take those mangas and read them in the living room?”

Donghae looks obliviously at Hyukjae’s pinched expression. “Hyuk you told me that you hate when I always bend the pages, so I’m reading it here so you can moniter my handling!” He smiles happily and waits for Hyukjae’s approval.

He’s not going to get it. Hyukjae is blinking the red from his vision. No need to be so angry, he tells himself. You’re being irrational, Hyukjae. It’s Donghae. Just urge him nicely from the room so you don’t feel like a jerk later. He breathes evenly through his nose. “It’s okay,” he says slowly, “I know you’ll be careful. And you’d be _so much_ more comfortable in the other room, right? Go ahead.”

“Nah,” Donghae says dismissively, grabbing two mangas and throwing himself on the bed. It bounces as he wiggles into a comfortable position. The pad of paper shakes in front of Hyukjae his eyes widen as he inhales sharply. _Keep it in,_ he sooths himself. _Keep it in._

Donghae settles against the headboard, stacking up pillows and kicking his feet around, mashing the blankets up at the edge of his bed. Messy. Hyukjae decides it’s time to change tactics. Maybe try a countdown: _ten, nine, eight, calm Hyukjae, calm._

Donghae grunts and props his knees up, jostling Hyukjae in the back.

_Seven, six, five._

He clears his throat, turning the pages loudly. Hyukjae picks up his pencil and shifts on his now preciously small area of his own bed. He picks up the pad of paper and stares at the last line he wrote.

And stares. _Four, three._

“Hyukjae,” Donghae interrupts, “Weren’t you writing a song?”

_Two._

_“Yes”_ he says emphatically. “I _was._ ” Donghae becomes blissfully silent. Is he…is he done? Hyukjae sighs in relief.

 _“_ Well why’d you stop then?”

_One._

Hyukjae’s pencil snaps. Patience level zero. Cranky level through the roof. “Because,” he says darkly, glaring at the pad in his lap. “Because _someone_ decided to come into my room. _Someone_ decided to rifle through my stuff loudly when I _specifically said to leave me alone._

 _“Someone!”_ he yells, throwing the writing pad to the ground and whirling around to face a bewildered Donghae on the bed, “decided to jump on my bed and distract me and now I can’t. Write. Anything!!!”

Donghae stares wide-eyed at Hyukjae’s heaving chest. “Geez, Hyuk, don’t throw a hissy fit. I thought you’d like the company, that’s all. I can go if you want.”

“I did want!” Hyukjae explodes. Murder. Murder was nice. No court could convict him. Leeteuk would stay silent. He’d pay off the others, it’d be fine. “I wanted five minutes ago!” He puffs and resists the urge to grab the cute singer by the front of his shirt and shake him until his brains rattle and leak out of his ears.

Donghae shuffles off the bed and stands in front of the steaming rapper uneasily. “I’ll just go then. It’s not like you were being productive anyway.”

That’s it.

Hyukjae, seeing red, grabs Donghae’s soft tee shirt and tugs him forward harshly. There’s a brief flash of satisfaction in the singer’s eyes as Hyukjae slams their mouths together painfully, but Hyukjae’s too irritated to notice. His nails scrape painfully across Donghae’s scalp before he grabs a bunch of hair, pushing Donghae’s mouth tighter against his own. Donghae whimpers as the rapper pushes his tongue hotly into his mouth, grappling with his own. Not giving; dominating. Hyukjae’s other hand moves to clutch viciously at his shoulder, stepping into Donghae’s body until every inch of separation is gone.

Donghae breathes harshly through his nose and shoves his tongue back towards Hyukjae, hands sliding towards the other’s lean chest. He fingers the hem of Hyukjae’s tee and tugs, throwing his head back as the shirt slides over Hyukjae’s head. Hands that separated from necessity found new purpose as they mimicked Donghae’s own, pulling at the shirt and throwing it to the far corner of his room. Hyukjae steps forward, pushing the other back until Donghae collapses onto his bed. The brunette catches on and scrambles towards the headboard, turning on his back and pulling Hyukjae’s body welcomingly back against his own. Hyukjae lies on top and they exchange frenzied kisses. “You bastard,” Hyukjae mumbles wetly against Donghae’s open mouth, “you did this on purpose.”

“You’re so predictable, Hyuk,” Donghae says, panting out harshly. “And I was really horny.” He bucks his hips into Hyukjae’s, the collision drawing out a whimper from the latter’s mouth. Hyukjae pushes his hips down heavily, pressing a bit too hard. Donghae winces at the rapper’s bony hips but instead focuses on bringing the other’s tongue harshly against his own again. Hyukjae’s hands slide down to unbutton Donghae’s jeans. The angle is all wrong, and he disconnects their lips to sit up, straddling Donghae long enough to press into his straining erection painfully. Then he shimmies down towards Donghae’s knees. Nimble fingers hastily undo the button of Donghae’s jeans and he slides the zipper down. Donghae lifts his hips so Hyukjae can tug them off. He scrambles off the bed and yanks the tight jeans over the brunette’s thighs, down his calves, and finally throws them away. Donghae is staring at him from the bed, brown hair mussed, cheeks flushed, and dick swelling against his underwear. He looks like a porn star, Hyukjae thinks jealously, and the anger returns in a different form.

Hyukjae frantically tugs his own pants down, an action far easier than taking off Donghae’s tight skinnies but less rewarding. He grips his underwear and practically rips them off, standing naked in front of the fevered man stretched across his bed like a sacrifice. Hyukjae feels the desire burning through his body and wastes no time crawling back onto the mattress, stopping at Donghae’s knees. The other has his head tilted down, dark eyes staring intently at Hyukjae’s every movement. Hyukjae, keenly aware of the other’s scrutiny, smirks as he hooks his fingers into Donghae’s underwear and pulls. Them. Down. Slowly, slowly and Donghae’s breath quickens, audible and harsh in the quiet room. Hyukjae leaves the bunched up material around Donghae’s ankles and feels Donghae’s feet shucking them off as he instead finds his previous position, straddled over Donghae’s knees. His mouth waters, staring at the thick penis curling up toward Donghae’s chest. Donghae’s hips are twitching, obviously craving Hyukjae’s attention, so he gives it. Hyukjae leans down, bending at the hips, and brushes his lips gently against the tip. He kisses it, laves at it. It’s so gentle, so fleeting, and Donghae whines, pushing his hips up towards Hyukjae’s hot mouth.

Hyukjae enjoys his current power over the other man. He adjusts, removing his mouth from Donghae’s dick and amidst the other’s whining Hyukjae repositions himself, lying comfortably on top of Donghae’s legs, forearms propping himself up to remain eye level with Donghae’s angry erection.

“Hyuk,” Donghae whines, wiggling his hips and his penis jerks with it. Hyukjae breathes in, Donghae’s musky smell sending a fresh surge of arousal to his own hard-on, and finally, finally, he stretches his lips and sinks his head onto Donghae’s member. Donghae moans deeply, staring hotly at his dick disappearing into Hyukjae’s mouth. Hyukjae’s lips curl around his teeth and he relaxes his throat, sinking down until his nose reaches Donghae’s small patch of dark hair around the base of his cock. Donghae’s harsh breathing resonates in his ears. Hyukjae moans around his dick, and Donghae can’t stop the thrusting of his hips up in Hyukjae’s mouth. Hyukjae jerks his head back a little, swallowing the urge to gag. He comes down again. And again. Sucking, lapping, eating Donghae’s dick as the other’s hands rest on his bobbing head. Hyukjae’s lips are burning but he loves the taste, the leaking salt from the other’s tip brushing the soft insides of his mouth and Hyukjae is getting off over his own power trip.

“—jae,” Donghae whimpers, the first part of his name lost in the helpless moan he releases. Hyukjae grins around his erection and comes off Donghae’s dick with a wet slurp.

“What is it, Hae,” He asks, throat horse from his ministrations. Donghae’s hands, still curled around Hyukae’s hair, tug the other over his body. His presses their lips harshly together, whimpering into Hyukjae’s mouth as he tastes hismself. “I want,” he starts between lewd smacks of lips and tongue.

“Hmm,” Hyukjae asks, his hand moving to gently slide against Donghae’s length. Donghae’s hips jerk again and his thighs twitch.

“I want to suck you,” Donghae says with much effort, eyes fluttering against his will.

“Ask nicely,” Hyukjae teases. His tilts his head and starts nipping at Donghae’s neck, laving at the sheen of sweat that’s begun to cover their skin. He’s going to say yes, of course they both know it. But Hyukjae feels vindictive and loves hearing the pretty burnette beg.

“Please, Hyukjae,” Donghae obliges, “please, please let me suck you. I want your cock in my mouth. Please let me taste you.” Hyukjae takes his mouth off Donghae’s neck and sits up, Donghae’s body quickly coming up and crawling out from under Hyukjae’s body. He gets off the bed, down on his knees, legs splayed and cock reaching eagerly for the sky. Hyukjae swivels his body, sitting on the edge of his bed. Donghae pushes his thighs wide open, scooting into the space he’s created. He eyes Hyukjae’s erection eagerly before moving in. There’s no teasing—Donghae eats cock like a melting popsicle. He pushes in, nose brushing Hyukjae’s pubes, fingers dancing on top of the dancer’s thighs. Hyukjae bites his lip and wills his legs apart more. He stares down at Donghae’s head, the other’s eyes closed in seeming elation as he sucks enthusiastically on his cock. He slurps, taking the erection deep, deep into his mouth, one hand coming under his chin and fondling Hyukjae’s balls. Hyukjae pushes his hips forward and Donghae stills, waiting for more. Hyukjae knows what he wants.

“Should I fuck your face, Hae?” He asks hotly. Donghae, mouth full of Hyukjae’s cock, nods, eyes opened and glazed. He pants against Hyukjae’s skin and Hyukjae loves that everything in Donghae’s world right now is focused on him. “Get up,” he demands. Donghae sucks one last time on Hyukjae’s cock and pulls back, unsteadily rising to his feet.

“Moving a lot today,” Donghae says, grinning at Hyukjae and the face just makes him hornier, lips red and shining.

“Shuttup,” Hyukjae says. He needs his dick in Donghae’s mouth right away. He positions Donghae, lying on the bed, head hanging off the end. Donghae looks straight ahead, gazing longingly at Hyukjae’s cock inches from his dangling head.

“Can I?” Hyukjae remembers to ask.

“God, please,” Donghae says, necks muscles shifting as he swallows thickly. Hyukjae doesn’t ask again, choosing instead to step forward. His cock slides into Donghae’s mouth like butter. Donghae shifts his head and suddenly Hyukjae goes in deeper. He inhales sharply and draws his dick out. Donghae’s head stretches for it, lips barely brushing the head of his cock and he whines. “Hyukjaee.”

Hyukjae pushes it back in. This time he goes in deep and lingers. Donghae pants heavily through his nose and Hyukjae begins thrusting in his mouth. Donghae makes the most delicious sounds, practically gagging on his cock and the saliva pooling in his mouth is dripping out the corners. Donghae reaches out an arm and taps Hyukjae’s thigh. Hyukjae comes all the way out of Donghae’s mouth and the other breathes, swallowing his spit and licking his lips. He opens his mouth again, waiting for the other’s dick to make its way home.

Hyukjae obliges and continues. His world narrows down to the obscene slurping of Donghae’s mouth and the hot wetness surrounding his cock. He thrusts and holds, snapping away when Donghae prompts and pushing in deep when the other moans wantonly. He fucks Donghae’s mouth and feels the rushing down his stomach, through his cock. He thrusts erratically, holding his dick in the back of Donghae’s mouth before he practically flings himself out again. Donghae breathes, chest heaving and keeps his mouth open. Hyukjae’s hand goes to violently pump himself, the rising orgasm sending him to the brink. He tugs for a few second and finally releases, feeling the orgasm rip through him as he shoots on Donghae’s waiting face. Donghae sticks his tongue out, lapping up Hyukjae’s cum. Hyukjae watches the pearly semen sit on the other’s tongue and milks the last of his orgasm. Donghae moans and swallows. Hyukjae obeys his fleeting wish of wanting to taste himself on that tongue.

Donghae smiles into his mouth. His tongue is thick, coated with Hyukjae’s cum and Hyukjae makes sure to lap at every crevice he can find. Donghae moans and Hyukjae acutely remembers that the other is still hard.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae says huskily, pulling away and staring darkly into the other’s glazed eyes. “Why must you bother me when I’m writing?”

“Hyuk—” Donghae pleads, hands reaching out for his face. “Hyuk please. I still—”

“Need to come?” Hyukjae finishes, smirking. He walks around the mattress and plops on the bed by Donghae’s feet. He grasps Donghae’s ankles, pulling his head back onto the mattress. Donghae’s face is bright red and Hyukjae thinks he likes him looking best like this. Complete debauched.

“How do you want to finish, Hae?” Hyukjae asks, reaching a playful finger forward and stroking along Donghae’s silky erection teasingly.

“Please,” Donghae pants, heady eyes matching Hyukjae’s expression. “Just quickly.” Hyukjae obliges, spitting on his hand before fisting Donghae’s cock. Donghae’s had enough teasing, his body tingling and threatening to burst and Hyukjae’s relentless pace, thumping against his skin, is unbearable. Hyukjae leans forward and with a second hand rolls his balls around in a hot palm. Donghae keens quietly into the room and releases all over Hyukjae’s hand. Hyukjae thumbs his quivering cock, smearing cum on his dick and collecting it in his palm. He makes sure Donghae is watching as he brings his hand to his mouth, sucking Donghae’s essence from his fingers. Donghae is panting, chest heaving, and Hyukjae smiles deviously as he flops next to him. He pulls Donghae into his arms, sweaty bodies aligning so familiarly.

“Couldn’t you wait an hour?” Hyukjae asks, trying to maintain some semblance of righteousness. It’s not working and Donghae knows it.

“You look so sexy when you’re concentrating,” he says, pressing their foreheads together and sowing a kiss on his eyebrow. “And I’ve kind of been thinking about sucking you all day.”

“Fair enough,” Hyukjae says back half-heartedly. He knows where his priorities lie (and it’s not with the notebook lying forgotten on his bedroom floor.)

*  
  


  
  



End file.
